


花火

by boulevard88



Category: LOFTER - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevard88/pseuds/boulevard88
Summary: 我的心事蒸发成云，再下成雨也舍不得淋湿你





	花火

花火

0  
黑压压的乌云席卷而来，豆大雨点打在一排排注目的黑伞上，噼里啪啦在耳膜回荡。  
“夫人，可以起来了。”

林彦俊赶来的时候还穿着制服，眉宇间夹了些匆促。车子停在葬礼后场，他边披上黑袍边绕过墓台，对上一双裹狭着悲伤又过于冷静的双眼，流转的杏眼浸了红，苍白的小脸挂着未干的泪水，惹人怜惜。旁边的长者动作很轻地把那人慢慢扶起来。

他整理好衣服，绕到后面穿越人群到墓台前把花放下，急匆匆地没带雨伞，浸湿的黑发妥贴地粘在额头，睫毛上挂了些露珠，流到锋利的下颚角，胸前的勋章反射出耀眼光芒。

“怎么不打伞？”

软糯颤抖的声音在耳边，林彦俊斜过身，先看到一只白嫩无骨的手握着黑漆漆的伞柄，然后是那双水汪汪的杏眼，过分温柔。

1  
“快先去洗洗，都湿透了。”

室内空调开得很足，有些闷热。林彦俊直勾勾地看着人脱下黑袍，纯白的衬衣沾了些雨水黏在柔软细腻的温床上，白皙的酮体若隐若现。那人从衣柜里拿出一套睡衣递过来。

“好，长靖。”

那双手颤抖了一下。

坐在浴缸里，林彦俊拿毛巾细细擦拭身上的伤疤，不自觉“呲”了一下又咬紧牙关忍着不发声。  
刚刚经历了一场硬战，安眠中爆炸四起子弹乱飞，他所在的军队措手不及死伤惨重，撤退途中好友不幸中弹，弥留之际交给他一根红绳，是尤长靖给的平安符。

“带上这个。”

当时他和宇哥一起整装待发，尤长靖淡淡地把红绳交到身旁人手里，没分半点眼神给他。

林彦俊整个人没入水里，散发出松子酒的信息素，立刻充盈了整个浴室。

出来时接近傍晚，人群早就散了，偌大的房子空荡荡的，传来的饭菜香味勉强支撑些烟火气。林彦俊拿毛巾擦着头发，听见一声破碎声，双腿立马做出反应，门口站定时只见尤长靖蹲在地上捡玻璃杯的碎片，脸埋在地下，栗色卷卷的刘海温柔地贴在前额。

“别用手，我来。”

林彦俊拿过扫把，看着人乖乖站到一边，眼神是呆滞和空洞。  
他默默收拾干净，静静看了低着头的人一眼，心砰砰跳动，伸出手将人拉近怀里。

尤长靖没躲，就那么静静抱了他几秒，眼泪滴在那人皂香的宽阔肩膀，双手紧紧攥着人温暖的布料，身子微微颤抖。感受到林彦俊用了更大的力把他环紧，粗重的鼻息打在他颈间，柔软的双唇擦过他的腺体。

“这样不好彦俊...”尤长靖轻轻推开他，“不能这样。”

“出来吃饭。”

他走出去，给林彦俊留下一个白色的柔软背影。  
林彦俊握紧拳头，跟了出去。

晚饭吃得十分煎熬，两人相对无言，尤长靖一直低着头夹菜吃饭，兴致不高。林彦俊盯着他两边略略凹陷的脸颊，瘦了。

“咳，”

林彦俊放下筷子。  
尤长靖抬起头，水润的眼睛看过来。

“宇哥留了一个平安符，”他笑了笑，想升一下气压，“可惜没什么用...”

“有用。”

对面人眼睛亮了亮止不住打断他，但尾声弱下来，低下头搅着手指。  
林彦俊顿了一下。

“待会我去把它拿给...”

“不要,”

尤长靖抬起头再一次打断他，带了点急切，眼里带着悲伤和林彦俊看不懂的...希望。

“你留着吧。”

“长靖...”

“你什么时候走？”

“后天早上。”

尤长靖不看他，眼睛眨得像蝴蝶的翅膀，倏地站起来收拾碗筷，手忙脚乱，转身进了厨房。  
“你不要出事，”哽咽无力的声音传出来。

“我的命是你给的。”

林彦俊咬紧下唇，瘫回座椅上。

2.  
摩天大楼被层层封锁，人群已经疏散到五百米之外，乌云中安静的分子正在酝酿一场血雨腥风。  
爆炸预警的时候尤长靖刚刚把最后一个孩子送进电梯，满员的警示灯亮起，他果断按了关门键让孩子们快速撤离，焦急地等待下一趟时一双大手捂住他的嘴巴拖进一个小黑屋里，晕了过去。

醒来时就只剩他一个人，旁边的数字炸弹闪着令人发倏的黄光。

倒数十分钟。

他慌了，爬到门口拧门，锁了。这栋大楼是全市最大的科技中心，安保效果十分好，他能感觉外面有武警在试图砸门开锁，但无济于事。  
绝望瘫下身子抵着墙，手足无措地在身上摸索到手机，几十个未接电话，他急忙解锁。  
手机这时又亮起来，是林彦俊。尤长靖燃起希望，吃力地扶着身子坐起来，按下接听键。

“林彦俊...”尤长靖带了点哭腔。

“尤长靖，别急，下面认真按我说的做。”

“嗯...嗯...”

“我现在就在门外开锁，在你旁边，要你的帮助，你能帮我吗？”

“好...”

“嗯，现在你打开门口的透明闸箱，用点力，里面有几根不同颜色的线看到没有，先剪掉黄色那根，”  
尤长靖快速从抽屉里翻到剪刀，撬开闸板，果断剪短黄线，又听着一墙之隔的人的指示，依次剪断了绿蓝橙线。  
“是不是还剩一根白线？剪断它”  
一道白光闪过尤长靖的脑袋，他颤抖着手看着面前，噤了声。

倒数五分钟。

“长靖？”

“......”

“还剩两根...红色和白色。”

“什么！？”  
狡猾的绑匪提前把黑线换了，又增加了一条线在相同线路里混淆视听。如果剪错了，门将无法开启，除非整栋楼爆炸。  
尤长靖背脊凉透了，汗湿了的头发粘在额头，声音不停的颤抖。

“只能赌一把了，你相信我，剪白色。”

“为什么？”

“我喜欢红色。”

“那为什么不剪红色，你喜欢的话”  
尤长靖眯着眼睛，努力压制住颤抖，将剪刀伸过去，嘴上不忘开开玩笑。

“喜欢就把它留下来。”

倒数一分钟。

突然“咔”的一声，自然光透进来，一群武警冲进屋子把炸弹拆除，警报灯暗了下去。一个高瘦挺拔的身影越来越近，站定，脸上露出两个酒窝。伸过手来摸摸他的汗湿的头。  
尤长靖眼泪噙在眼眶里，埋进眼前人胸前，感受体内一股燥热，空气中飘着淡淡的桃子香气。劫后余生的虚弱迫使他昏睡在双眉紧簇的那人怀里。  
醒来时却独自躺在卧室的床上，空了的抑制剂整齐地摆在一旁。

3.

葬礼的第二天，林彦俊早早起床，天依旧灰蒙蒙的，像是在酝酿一场倾盆大雨。尤长靖已经出门了，今天有课。他不懂怎么给自己放假，即便在这种特殊的日子。  
林彦俊绕着大房子转了一圈，偷偷进了尤长靖的卧室，桌上摆着结婚照，他盯了一会，默不作声将相框盖在桌面上，房间里隐隐约约飘着些桃子味。  
大概是昨天淋雨感冒引发的，林彦俊打开抽屉，发现整整齐齐的一排抑制剂，他愣了一会儿，捏捏眉心，关上抽屉，躺在了尤长靖的床上。

下课时间过了一个小时，人还没有到家，林彦俊蹙眉，拿着伞跑出去，外面已经瓢泼大雨，肆意打在黑伞上演奏着荒唐的协奏曲。

看到那个小小的身影是在那栋摩天大楼旁的街道上。

那人蜷成一团蹲在楼宇窄窄的屋檐下，身上的白毛衣湿透了粘在身上，雨水顺着睫毛流进发白的嘴唇，微微瑟缩颤抖着。

林彦俊急忙跑过来蹲下，把伞全部推向尤长靖，任豆大雨点肆虐自己的背脊。

“干嘛不带伞！”  
声音带了些怒气。

眼前的团子抿了抿嘴巴，低下头不说话，眼睛盯着林彦俊黑色衬衫滴下的水珠晃了晃神，突然抬起头，白嫩无骨的手握住伞柄往前推了推，露出一个温柔的微笑。

“干嘛啦，你都淋湿了。”

4.

翻到床上的那一刻林彦俊呼吸一滞，身下人白皙的小脸通红，眼神迷离，额头发烫。淋雨引发了发情期提前来到。桃子味瞬间充盈了整个卧室。  
林彦俊轻轻的剥去尤长靖湿透的衣服，露出大片赤裸的白皙肌肤。咬着牙忍住自己的原始欲望，身下的巨物已经苏醒抬起头。

他不愿意，就不能做。

尤长靖感受到身上被细微的擦拭，努力让自己视野清明，感觉浑身无力，后穴一股一股的水涌出来。他难耐的哼出几声。

“长靖...”林彦俊嗓子发干，眼角泛红，哑着嗓子问候他，“我去给你拿抑制剂。”  
尤长靖身子颤了颤，眼泪止不住往外流淌，眼睛通红地像是受了天大的委屈，他颤抖着拉住林彦俊的手，扯着他背后的衣服静静地流眼泪。

“你没有感觉...对不对，我们...基因匹配为0，你对我不会有感觉...”

小兔子哭得一抽一抽的，漂亮的五官挤在一起，说话也断断续续。

“什么？”

林彦俊难以置信的转过头，重新压向身下人，灼热的鼻息打在那人颈间，扣着他后脑的手突然使了力气，往上一托让人看着自己。  
“那个时候你们在前线...他们要我结婚...在你和阿宇的房间提取了DNA和我配对，然后...我和你是0,和阿宇是100...”  
尤长靖快被情潮逼疯了，双眼逐渐失焦，床单被后面的一汩汩水浸湿。

林彦俊回想起一年前，他为了能每天看到长靖，阿宇的房间正好向着大院正门，就悄悄和好友换了房。

“那天我发情了...你也什么都没干...不见了...呜...”

林彦俊愣住了。那天他抱着浑身抽搐裹狭浓厚桃子酒味的心上人，靠着常年训练铸就的强大自制力，将人抱回卧室，注射入抑制剂。那人呼吸恢复正常熟睡过去，自己又接到任务不得不赶紧离开。

他不愿意，就不能做。

他却没想到那人的失落。

林彦俊咬了咬牙，抱紧身下人，单手把颈后的抑制贴撕下，松子酒味瞬间与桃子交融，是清冽醇香的桃子酒。含住尤长靖果冻般的唇，撬开牙关，寻着舌头有技巧的搅动，身下人溢出一丝呻吟。

他慢慢往下含着吸上尤长靖的乳头，舌头在乳晕周围打圈圈，牙齿划过硬挺的乳头，大手捏着另一边上提摇晃，惹得人尖叫连连，甜腻的呻吟让他的巨物彻底苏醒。  
林彦俊忍耐着天性，一点一点往下含住吐着水的前端，先用舌头在茎柱上舔舐，然后包住整个吞吐。

尤长靖快疯了，他不太理解眼前的情形，意识在云中飘荡着，呻吟着把手插入身下人的黑发，晃动着身体，突然眼前一道白光，他身子弯成虾型泄在了身下人嘴里。  
林彦俊凑上来和他接吻，手指伸进后穴搅动。

“和他有没有做过？”

林彦俊含住尤长靖肉肉的耳垂，手指在身下打着圈探索。

“啊！”尤长靖受不了这样子上下夹击，在摁住敏感点的那一刻哭着喊出声。

“有没有？”

感受到后穴已经湿软，林彦俊抽出手指，换上早已硬邦的巨物在穴口打转。

“唔，进来...”身下人发浪的摆动身体。“进来啊...”

要沉住气，林彦俊咬着牙再问一遍,巨物前段轻轻的戳刺囊袋。  
“有没有？”  
“没有唔，没有...”

“啊啊啊啊啊”

巨物一下捅进来，抵着敏感点钻研，又迅速拔出来猛地操进去。尤长靖第一次哪里承受的了这样猛烈的攻击，抱紧林彦俊埋在他怀里止不住的哭。  
林彦俊听到了自己希冀的答案，脑袋里有烟花炸开，上面和下面都失了控，一下下不停猛操着，抓着那根纤细脚踝把两腿分得更开，尤长靖腰都软榻，酥麻从小腹升到头顶。

顶到身下人生殖腔口，巨物在腹部凸出，他用手将它压下去，低下头再一次吻住挺立充血的乳尖，含住用舌苔来回舔压。身下顶部又猛又快地来回磨过软凸，搅动细腻猩红的肠肉。

“射进来啊，给我…彦俊。”

身下人的呻吟像海妖的歌声，毫无自知的撩拨得林彦俊青筋凸起，最后两人一起射出来，身上全是滑腻的体液，分不清是谁的。尤长靖满脸通红的喘着气，媚眼如丝，轻颤着，整个人像出水芙蓉一样好看。  
林彦俊帮他清理完抱到床上，把人环住，黑暗中感受到细密柔软的吻落在身上的伤疤上，虔诚的样子让他心动。他把人拉上来，吻掉脸上的泪珠，舔舐那人的红唇。

“以后记得带伞。”

“我舍不得，”

“嗯？”

“舍不得淋湿你。”

 

5.  
第二天一早起来，阳光透过窗户洒在身边人光裸的背上，像裹了一层金色的绒毛。林彦俊盯着那人恬静的睡眼，把额前的碎发撩开，轻轻落下一吻。他蹑手蹑脚地翻身下床准备出发，突然感受身后人把他用力环住。

“把那根红绳带上。”尤长靖的鼻息打在他颈间。

“它很灵的。”

林彦俊愣了一下，转过身把人抱进怀里。

6.  
一秒前还是平静无云的天空突然电闪雷鸣，毫无预兆的洒下雨滴，走出大楼门，尤长靖抬头望了望天，深沉的蓝夹杂这些橘红色的晚霞，远方美丽的天空中绽放出五彩斑斓的花火。今天是除夕，他还是没有养成自己放假的习惯。

从包里拿出雨伞时感受到身下有一束可怜兮兮的目光望过来，他有点惊讶的低头，是一个小朋友，直勾勾地盯着他的伞。

他失笑，蹲下来摸摸小朋友柔软的小脑袋。

“哥哥这把伞给你好不好？”

“好！”小朋友心直口快的笑出牙齿，又突然捂住嘴低下头，摩擦双脚不好意思，“那哥哥就没有伞了。”

“哥哥家很近，跑过去就好啦。”

尤长靖心里柔软一片，把孩子送了出门，小朋友撑着大黑伞一步三回头，到了街角转了过去。  
好了，又要淋雨了，尤长靖无奈的套上帽子裹紧大衣，等这个红色的烟花放完就走，他想。

他静静地望着那簇红火窜上天空，炸出几个温暖的心形，洋洋洒洒地化成繁星点点，满足地笑了笑，向前踏了一小步。 

“干嘛又不带伞。”

头上笼罩了一块黑布，四周布上了结界，雨滴在外面挣扎地打不进来。身边人宽阔的肩膀散发着清新好闻的皂香，握着伞柄的手上的红绳

“今天是除夕夜唉。”

文不对题，答非所问，林彦俊蹙了蹙眉。

“等你来接我回家啊。”

END


End file.
